


Gardens of Versailles

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena and Percy wake up together. Liam takes Athena on a date, and tells her more about himself.





	Gardens of Versailles

Athena woke up feeling more content than she had in awhile. He was still here, she knew he would be, Percy didn’t have to keep up an image. He would always stay, especially if she asked, even if they only held each other he would stay.   
“Morning doll.” Percy said nuzzling into the her neck.   
“Morning.” She said rolling over to face him.  
“I like waking up like this.” Percy said leaning his forehead against hers.  
“Me too.” She responded placing a gentle kiss to Percy’s lips.  
“But I know an even better way to wake up.” She stated.  
“And what’s that doll?” Percy asked.  
“This.” She answered before kissing him deeply, her hands roaming his body,   
He pulled her into him, his hard length resting against her thigh. Percy slid his hand down her side, gripping her thigh, pulling her leg over his, sliding his length into her warm heat.  
He held her tight to his chest as he lazily thrust up into her. She clung to his chest moaning into his neck. They were in no rush, and allowed themselves to become lost in the moment. They shared slow passionate kisses as they slowly thrust together.   
Overcome with need to feel more, Percy hooked her leg with his arm as he rolled her to her back, pushing her leg into her chest shifting the angle of his thrusts.  
“Mmmm, this is a much better way to wake up.” He said as he quickened his thrusts.  
“Percy.” She moaned, her head falling back as the new angle allowed him to thrust into her deeper.  
He kissed along her neck, his other hand slipping between them rubbing her clit, as thrust into her harder driving them closer to completion. She clung to him her nails digging into his back, sweat forming over their bodies. Their breathing became labored the closer they got to climax. Dots formed in her field of vision as her orgasm rolled through her, head flung back, lips parted as she moaned his name. Percy watched her as she came undone, enjoying watching her become overcome by passion. With a few more thrusts he was spilling in her. Sweaty and out of breath he collapsed beside her pulling her into his chest.   
They cuddle for 30 minutes before Percy gets up with a sigh.  
“Well doll, I better go before I cause you anymore trouble staying.” He said as he started gathering his clothes.   
Athena nodded, she knew it would be better if he left now, she wish he could stay, but knew it would be best if he didn’t, at least for the time being. She got up and pulled on a robe walking him to her door, he pulled her close and gave her a lingering kiss before he left.   
She walked back to her bed and flopped backwards on it as she let her blissful memories of the night and morning wash over her.   
Athena’s phone buzzed, signaling she got a text, she grabbed it checking who it is, Liam. She thought a moment before sending her reply.

L- Can I take you out today? Please?

A- Ok. Where are we going?

L- Gardens of Versailles, bring Chance.

A- OK.

L- I’ll meet you outside the train at 9.

A- See you then. 

She noticed the time, just under two hours to get ready. She decided a shower is in order and sets about getting ready to meet Liam.

***********

Athena meets Liam outside the train at 9 am, Chance happily trailing beside her until he spots Liam. Chance stops and sits pulling his leash taunt making Athena stop and turn around. Once spotting Chance’s displeased face she pats her leg, hoping he will running to her.  
“Come on Chance.”Athena said, trying once again to get the dog to move.  
Noticing Chance’s hesitation Liam walked toward Athena to greet her, stopping as Chance emits a low growl.   
“Chance…” Athena said in a warning tone. Chance let’s out a whine in protest of being scolded and finally stands up and resumes walking.   
Athena smiles and accepts Liam’s arm as they start their way to the gardens of Versailles. She notices he’s dressed down, wearing dark wash jeans, a flannel and a canvas jacket. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him dressed so comfortably, she thought it actually suited him.   
They walked to the gardens in tense silence, Chance kept trying to sit, Athena gently nudging him by pulling on his leash.   
Athena let out a small gasp when they arrived at the gardens of Versailles, they were more incredible than she could ever have imagined.   
They strolled through the gardens silently for a few minutes before Liam spoke.  
“I know I told you the gardens at the palace were a project of my mother’s, she also loved to take me to other gardens when we traveled. The gardens of Versailles where one of her favorites. We used to come every time we came to Paris since it’s a short trip.” He told her. Athena smiled she loved getting to know the man behind the crown.   
“I can see why, they are beautiful.” She replied, looking around eyes full of awe.   
“She liked to do frequent picnics with me back at the palace or Applewood Manor, she tried to give me some moments that were quiet and normal.” He explained as they continued to walk.  
They approached a bench, Liam gestured to it.   
“Shall we sit down my love?” He asked.  
Athena offered a small smile, things were a little better, but not like they used to be. She wasn’t sure they could ever get that back. At least he hadn’t said anything about her skipping the opera, he was king, she was sure he knew. She hadn’t meant to lie to him, but she needed the break.   
She sat, down and he sat beside her, Chance sat by her feet watching them.   
Liam pulled a book from his jacket. It was worn and old and looked like it had seen better days.  
“My mother also liked to read to me in the gardens, at home, Applewood manor, any garden we visited. She would carry a book with her so we could read. Her favorite was Jane Eyre, a book I’ve come to love, and to remember her by. I’m afraid this book is a bit battered, but it was my mother’s copy and I can’t bear to part with it.” He told her opening the book.  
“Would you mind if I read you my favorite passage?” He asked, flipping through the book.  
Athena shook her head, she would love to get to know him better, just the little bit he’s told her today of his mother made her feel closer to him.  
He began to read to her, she slowly shift from sitting next to him to leaning her back against his chest, his arm draped across her torso. Chance watched them and slowly started to lay down, his head resting on Liam’s foot.   
After finishing a few of his favorite passages, they sat there, Athena in Liam’s arms quietly sharing more details about their lives growing up. By the time they decided to start walking again, Athena felt like she was really getting to know him, the real Liam. She felt closer to him than she ever had, and she started to think she might be falling in love with him all over again.   
They walked through the gardens and Liam gestured to an area overgrown with moss and Ivy, “we aren’t really supposed to go in, but I have something set up.” He explains before leading her in. A blanket was laid out, with a large picnic basket. He helped her sit, before joining her on the blanket, Chance getting comfortable by the edge. They share a modest meal, Liam sneaking Chance small bits of food, earning him disapproving looks from Athena until she saw Chance had moved and was now leaving with his back resting against Liam’s leg.   
“Not to be forward my love, but I have secured a room at a nearby hotel, I thought we could just spend the night together, no expectations, it’s just something I regret us not being able to do and I thought I would rectify it. If that’s ok with you that is.” He said nervously.   
“I think I’d like that Liam. But we have to take back Chance and I need to get some things…” she started to answer.  
“I booked a room in a pet friendly hotel and I had Hana get you a few things incase you said yes.” He explained before she could finish her own thought.  
“Oh, thank you Liam.” She said shivering a little in the cold.   
Liam noticed Athena shivering and removed his jacket, draping it on her shoulders. Athena smiled at the gesture, while Chance cocked his head to the side.   
They walked to the hotel hand in hand in comfortable silence, Chance walking between them, finally starting to accept Liam.

************

Liam had gotten them a suite with a fireplace, they had gotten changed before cuddling in front of the fire. Athena sat beside Liam, leaning her head against his chest, his arm around her back. They sat watching the fire crackle, Chance curled up between them, just talking for an hour.   
They settled in the the large plush bed, Liam laying on his back, Athena on her side curled into him her head laying on his chest. Liam pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as he drew lazy circles on her arm. Chance jumped on the bed, pushing his way in between their legs, he laid down resting his head on Liam’s thigh. Athena smiled softly as she watched Chance cuddle between them both, he had come around and was accepting Liam. Maybe things would be different this time, maybe things would work out.   
Athena drifted off in Liam’s arms, he promised to stay, but would he, he had to protect his image that he was engaged to Madeline. Would he really stay, or would she wake up in a strange bed in a hotel broken and alone, with only Chance to comfort her?

*************

She awoke with a start, she didn’t feel his firm chest against her back or his arm around her waist. She reached to where he had been sleeping as she rolled to her back, hoping it was a mistake and he had just rolled to his side in his sleep. Her hand came in contact with cool sheets, she felt tears run down her cheeks. He left, he had lied, of course he had, she had been stupid to think he could stay. He would always protect him image, it would always come before her. Chance shifted beside her whining as he moved to comfort her as she cried softly, she wished she had been wrong, why couldn’t he have just stayed?

 


End file.
